On Her Father's Wings
by Pricat
Summary: Kayley is Gaius's ward but powerful like her father Merlin but he has gone for many years but things begin to change when she meets the Great Dragon and a friendship begins...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

**_I haven't dona a Merlin fic in a long while but being excited for the third season which comes to the BBC this September made me want to write this along with hearing how Merlin spared my favourite, the Great Dragon's life and had an idea that the Great Dragon would return after many years since being banished from Camelot._**

**_But on the night of Artie's coronation, Merlin disappeared but he created a child through his magic and she inherited his magic._**

**_Many years after that night, Kayley is made to feel like an outcast in Camelot until one day in the forest, she finds the Great Dragon in a cave and he is in awe that she's powerful like her father but a strong friendship begins..._**

**_I hope fellow Merlin lovers like._**

* * *

Many years had passed in Camelot since that fateul night when the Great Dragon had been released and rebuilding the kingdom after the events that had happened but Artie was now the ruler of Camelot and the land had been peaceful unlike when Uther had been King and banned magic.

Artie however was different and knew that magic could be a force for good as well as great evil but he sighed as he was thinking about Merlin.

His best friend and adviser had disappeared the night of his coronation after he'd told him his secret.

He sighed seeing Gaius enter the throne room.

"Any traces of him?" he asked.

The court physician shook his head in reply as he knew that along with the King, he and Morgana missed Merlin.

He knew he'd left Camelot to find his father and to get stronger in his magic but knew that somebody else needed him, his young daughter.

She'd been born through magic as Artie had been but she had her father's powerful magic and knew this made her different to others.

He then headed to his workshop...

* * *

Kayley 's black hair was blown around by the breeze in the forest near Camelot as she was playing at being a sorceroress but was feeling sad as she had wanted Artie's son to be her friend and want to play with her but he'd been mean to her like the other kids in Camelot but Gaius had told her that she was special and had an important destiny when she was older but didn't understand.

She was six years old and was living in the castle as Artie's ward but he had been stunned and sympatheic to her because he too had been born through magic but his mother had died through childbirth but knew Kayley's father was still alive but had disappeared and had promised Merlin he would look after her as well as Gaius but he had kept quiet about her father in front of her and had told the others not to mention Merlin in front of her but knew sonner or later, somebody would mention Merlin's name.

She looked like Merlin but had a kind heart and caring like her father.

She loved helping Gaius in his workshop making potions and medicine.

Right now she was getting ingredients for a potion Gaius was making.

But she was chasing an animal through the forest but came to a cave.

"Wow Uncle Gaius never said about this part of the forest.

Maybe I should tell him later.

I wonder what's inside?" she wondered.

She heard soft growling from inside.

Her curiousity was ignited but had to go back now.

She would come back later when the others were asleep.

She grabbed the ingredient and left.

* * *

Gaius was happy seeing she'd collected everything he needed for the potion he was working on but he hoped that Merlin would return as he knew that Kayley needed him because she was noticing that Marcus had a mother and father and she didn't but Gaius wasn't ready to discuss that yet as he didn't want to upset her and cause trouble.

"You did a very good job Kayley.

You are a very good help.

You should run along." he told her.

She wanted to tell him about the cave but had a feeling he would be upset but wondered what Morgana had been doing as she considered her as an aunt but she knew that Artie missed Merlin.

She cared about Kayley but knew that she had powerful magic like Merlin but also knew the secret about how she came into the world but sighed as she heard fighting knowing it was Marcus.

She knew that Arthur and Gwen's son was very head strong like his father.

Along with being a royal prat.

She knew the eight year old loved teasing Kayley because of her having no parents.

Kayley then ran into the room.

She knew that Marcus had been mean.

"Are you okay?

Marcus was teasing you again?" she said.

"He was teasing about my powers.

It upset me." she answered.

"Your powers don't make you strange.

They make you special.

Like a friend I know.

I know you will do great things." she told her.

"Morgana do you know about a cave in the forest?

I found it while getting Uncle Gaius's things." she told her.

"Yes I know that cave." she said.

Kayley smiled knowing she could trust her.

But she wanted to return to the forest...

* * *

Kayley smiled as she was awake while Gaius was with the other adults at the feast but put on warm clothes along with a hooded cloak but snuck out of the castle and headed towards the forest but hoped that things would be okay heading towards the forest...


	2. Annther Chance

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope people like._**

**_I came up with the idea after listening to the song On My Father's Wings from the Magic Sword, Quest for Camelot soundtrack and imagined what could happen._**

**_Kayley meets the Great Dragon and the two of them are curious about each other._**

* * *

Kayley's young heart pounded with excitement as she was in the forest as she had found the cave but heard growling making her nervous and a little afraid but was curious because she wanted to see what was in there.

She then entered but gasped seeing a gold scaled dragon sleeping and it was like the one from her uncle Gaius's stories as she felt strange around it but she saw the dragon's eyes open.

He was about to scare her away but stopped because this child reminded him of Merlin especially as her eyes glowed with amber light.

"_So the rumour I heard was true._

_Merlin created a child by magic but she is sad, alone._

_Just like he was when we met._

_I know Merlin sparing my life was a good deed and I would never forget it but maybe I can help this little one that belongs to him as she must have powerful magic like he does._

_I must try to help her." _he thought.

"How come you're here?" Kayley asked.

The Great Dragon smiled knowing that being young, she was pure and innocent but knew she wouldn't be like this when she was older.

"Because I have nowhere to go young one.

But what about you?" he answered.

Kayley sighed as she knew she had to tell him but could feel he would understand but decided to try.

"I live in Camelot with uncle Gaius.

I don't have a family.

Sometimes I feel as if my family are alive but uncle Gaius and the others won't talk about them.

Who're you?" she told him.

"I am the Great Dragon and the last of my kind.

I was banished from Camelot." he answered.

"What happened to the other dragons?" Kayley asked.

"The old King, Uther Pendragon destroyed my kind and kept me locked up underneath his castle where nobody would find me and for many years I was left there to rot but now I wander this world alone." he told her.

Kayley was very quiet.

"That's sad.

M-Maybe we can be friends." she said.

"Yes it is sad.

You have no friends, do you?" he said.

Kayley nodded in reply.

"I never did once other kids found out about my magic.

Since I was little, I can't control it.

So the other kids stay away from me." she said sniffling.

The Great Dragon was understanding of her pain as he had faced that kind of pain but he then saw her climb onto his back gently but she was light compared to him.

She was yawning as he smiled.

"I should go back to the castle.

Uncle Gaius will be mad.

The knights would come.

If they found you, they'd hurt you.

I couldn't let that happen." she told him.

He was touched as this child and offspring of the one that had saved his life was showing him compassion which Uther had never known or cared about but this girl was special.

"Don't worry about it Kayley.

Sleep.

We'll talk in the morning." he reassured her.

She then lay on her side as her eyes closed.

He sighed as he knew that this would be different.

His eyes then closed in sleep too.

* * *

Kayley awoke as the sun rose but was rubbing sleep from her young eyes but heard the Great Dragon begin to stir but she hoped that Gaius and the others at the castle wouldn't be worried but she needed to leave before they got worried.

"Wait Kayley.

You need to keep me a secret for now." he said.

"B-But why?" she asked.

"Because the knights would come and I would have to flee with my life.

Like last time and Artie was furious about it.

Do you promise?" he told her.

"Y-Yes I promise.

Who's Artie?" she answered.

"Arthur." he said as she smiled.

"I'll come back later, okay?" she told him.

He smiled hearing that as she left...


	3. Curious About Her Family

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more._**

**_Thanks to Merlinfan1998 for their review._**

**_I just saw an online teaser for the third season making me excited._**

**_I have this feeling that they're going to find out about Merlin's magic._**

**_But then on Youtube... I find the official trailer for season 3 and it's gonna be awesome and full of magic and action._**

**_Who's betting they'll find out about Merlin's magic?_**

**_I have a feeling Arthur/Artie won't be happy since he let the Great Dragon out and let him nearly destroy Camelot._**

* * *

Gaius was relieved seeing Kayley had returned as he hugged her after hearing from Morgana about what Marcus had told Kayley but he noticed that she was quiet and wondered why but she looked like she was keeping a secret but the youngster remembered what the Great Dragon had told her about not telling anybody he was in the forest.

He then saw her leave to get breakfast but he was quiet knowing that Merlin was visiting Camelot but he couldn't tell her he was her father because she'd want to leave and he'd promised him he would look after Kayley.

He didn't know what to do as he knew that somehow she would find out and get curious.

"I need to speak to Merlin." he muttered.

He then left his work shop and the castle as he went into the forest...

* * *

Merlin sighed as he was in the cave that the Great Dragon was hiding in as they were still friends but he was stunned seeing Gaius there as he had a feeling something was wrong and to do with Kayley as Gaius nodded.

"Yes it is.

I have a feeling she is curious about her father.

I'm worried because I've been trying to hide the fact that her father is the one that helped Arthur to the throne as some people fear you and would fear her too.

That was why I was nervous when she uses her magic." he said.

Merlin understood what Gaius meant.

Some of the denizens of Camelot were afraid of Merlin because he had magic and living under Uther's rule still made them have bigotry for those who were magical but the Great Dragon growled.

"I think you should tell her.

What is so bad about it?" he said.

Merlin sighed knowing from Gaius that Kayley wanted to be with him as he was her father but he couldn't risk her being hurt as a result as he'd been with Druids and making his magic stronger.

"I think we should wait until she's older to talk about this." he said.

Gaius agreed but saw sadness in his apprentice's eyes.

He knew that he would leave like last time when Kayley was born and her mother had died.

He then began to sigh leaving knowing Morgana would be worried.

He hoped Merlin would be okay.

* * *

Kayley was very quiet as she was watching the squires train along with Marcus but he wondered why and if it was because of him but she shook her head in reply as she was thinking about the Great Dragon and hoped he was okay but she would go see him later when the others were asleep because they would be curious and try to follow her but she saw a strange man with short black hair but he had the same eyes as her and it made her confused but curious.

"_Please let her go Sigan!"_ a voice rang in her mind.

She wondered who that was and who Sigan was but she had a feeling that that man was related to her but couldn't ask Gaius as he wouldn't tell her anything about her father as she sighed.

But she could ask the Great Dragon.

He would know about her father.

She then returned to the castle with Morgana.

Marcus was being his normal self.

* * *

Gaius saw that Kayley was being quiet as she was thinking about things but was worried seeing that she had seen Merlin around Camelot and knew she'd be curious but she didn't seem that way as she was eating in the workshop with him as he sighed as it was nearly bedtime but Kayley smiled knowing she could go see the Great Dragon soon and he could help.

Gaius smiled seeing her asleep and left but wanted to speak with Morgana and Arthur about things but was worried knowing Sigan would return and remembered how he'd hurt Merlin by casting a spell on his wife that she would die after giving birth to their first born child.

He had been having visions that Sigan would come back but he couldn't let Camelot know as it would send them into panic but Arthur understood but hoped that he could help.

"We need Merlin's help.

He was the only one able to stop him." Arthur told him.

Gaius then nodded as he saw worry.

"How's Kayley?" he asked.

"She is six now.

She looks like you and has your magic.

But she wants to know you and I can't let her." he answered.

Merlin nodded in reply.

"I know Gaius.

Once Sigan is gone, then we can tell her.

I don't want her to hate me.

Just because she doesn't know me!" he yelled.

Gaius understood.

He knew that Kayley was meant for something special.

He hoped she was okay...

* * *

The Great Dragon was surprised yet happy seeing Kayley enter the cave as he hadn't seen her since the last two nights but she'd brought him food and water but he sensed she was sad about something because he could sense it in her aura as she was sitting there on his back gently but he had a feeling she wanted to know about her father and would gladly tell her but knew Gaius wouldn't be happy if he did tell her about Merlin but he could tell her a little.

"Your father was just like you, an outsider.

But back then in those days, he had to hide his gifts." he said.

Kayley's eyes went wide hearing this.

"Why would he have to do that?" she asked.

"Because back then, it was forbidden.

Artie's father banned magic.

Anybody that even practised it would be dealt with.

But your father used his gifts to keep Arthur alive.

So he could assume the throne.

But that's all I know Kayley.

Gaius will be nervous.

A bad sorceror is returning." he answered.

The young girl nodded in reply.

She was thinking about things...


	4. Looking Out For Her

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope you enjoy but Merlin season 3 starts the eleventh of September on BBC making me so very happy and I wanted to write more of this as I know people enjoy it._**

**_I'm watching my boxset of Season 1 while writing._**

* * *

Kayley was in her room using her magic to make things move and having fun as her magic worked like areflex like her father's but she saw Gaius enter but he hadn't been there for the entire day but she hoped that he didn't know about her friendship with the Great Dragon as he wouldn't approve of it but she didn't care as she knew he was her only friend right now as nobody wanted to befriend a sorceror's child.

"Kayley what're you doing?

You're not using magic again, are you?" he said.

She then stopped but was hoping to return to to the Great Dragon's cave in the forest once the adults were asleep.

She smiled going to bed but would sneak out once Gaius had left as she wouldn't be noticed but wondered why he was sad.

Gaius had said his friend had left Camelot but she would ask the Great Dragon later as she put on her cloak and snuck out of the castle but headed towards the forest where the cave was.

She hoped the Great Dragon was okay...

* * *

The Great Dragon was thinking about Merlin and also what he'd told him about keeping Kayley out of the destiny stuff but he knew there was no point in him trying to protect her as it would be her destiny as he sensed that a threat would enter Camelot but smiled seeing the egg he'd found while alone in the forest but knew that Kayley would take good care of it as he smiled seeing the youngster enter the cave but saw curiousity in her eyes as she saw the egg.

"Where did it come from?" she asked.

"I found it while in the forest.

I figured you could take care of it." he told her.

She was holding it gently in her hands.

"Don't worry I'll take great care of it.

You're my best friend." she said.

The Great Dragon understood as he nuzzled her gently with a wing.

She smiled with wonder in her eyes.

"Thanks." she said sneezing.

A frown was on the Great Dragon's face at this.

"You should return to the castle and rest." he said.

"Aww but I wanna stay." she said.

"I know Kayley but you're ill.

I don't want you to get worse." he told her.

She understood as she fell to her knees.

He then needed to take her back to the castle but made sure nobody saw him as he flew out of the cave with Kayley on his back and entered Camelot under the cover of the night but Gaius was waiting as he took her off the Great Dragon's back.

"Thank you for returning her.

I had a feeling she would be with you." he told him.

The Great Dragon then flew off giving a look at Kayley in Gaius's arms.

He hoped she would be okay.


	5. Returning To Camelot

**A/N**

**Here's more, but sorry for not updating in a long while, but I had to write more.**

**Especially, as the new season of Merlin **started and it was epic.

It made me wanna update this, along with writing an new story.

I hope that fellow Merlin fans like.

* * *

Kayley was asleep in her room, after Gaius had treated her as the youngster had the cold but knew that Morgana had turned to the dark side, but he wondered if the Great Dragon was angry, that an infant of his kin had saved Morgana's life.

He then sensed a familiar aura in the castle, as it was somebody he'd missed and had been away for a long time, but knew he had returned to stop Morgana.

The young black haired man smiled, seeing his daughter asleep, but frowned hearing she wasn't well, but also that she'd befriended the Great Dragon.

_i must protect Kayley, from Morgana as she has gone insane and betrayed everybody in Camelot, that cared about her._

_I need, to speak with the Great Dragon._

Gaius watched, as Merlin left but understood where he was going.

He knew he would return, after speaking to the Great Dragon, but knew that Kayley would be happy, that her father was back, after all these years.

He then went to work, making potions.

* * *

The Great Dragon was worrying about Camelot, but also about Kayley as he knew that Merlin had returned after a long time, sensing the young warlock's aura in the forest, but he smiled seeing Merlin enter the cave, but noticed he looked worried, after the vision the Druid seer had shown him, as he understood.

"You must have faith, in your powers, young warlock.

Especially, if Arthur is to survive.

But somebody else, has been missing you." The Great Dragon said.

Merlin nodded, knowing he meant Kayley, as he felt terrible for forgetting her, but had left her in Camelot for her own protection, but the Great Dragon understood, knowing that Kayley was his only child.

"she's sick, with a cold.

Something tells me, that you know her." he said.

A smile crossed the Great Dragon's face at this, at Merlin's words.

"Yes, I do.

Kayley has been keeping me company, for a while.

She's just like you, Merlin.

You should help her, with her magical gifts." he told him.

Merlin sighed, knowing he was right, as he had missed Kayley, but hoped that Arthur didn't know she had magic, even though magic was tolerated in Camelot, the kingdom could be cruel, and he didn't want Kayley's spirit crushed.

He then decided to leave but would return.

* * *

Merlin entered his daughter's room, as she was beginning to wake up, but she was curious, as her eyes glowed with magic, making the young man smile, but he was worried in case she didn't know him since he hadn't been around for a while, but Kayley was curious about him, as she was on his lap.

"Do you know, who I am?

I am your father, Merlin." he told her.

"I know, Daddy.

Uncle Gaius told me, that you went away.

But why did you leave me here?" she asked coughing.

That question broke Merlin's heart, as he had wanted to take her with him, but had been overprotective of her, since her mother died giving birth to her, as the child had been born of magic, and in the laws of magic, to create a life, you must take a life away.

It was very hard to explain to her, as she was very young, and wouldn't understand, since he and Gaius were the only family she'd known, but he sighed, finding the words to tell her.

"I never meant to leave you here, Kayley.

I did it, to protect you.

Outside these castle walls, the world can be very cruel, towards us with magic.

I was on a mission, to make my magic stronger, as a great threat is coming.

But that doesn't mean, that I stopped thinking about you.

I was always worrying about you, everyday.

But an old friend of mine, has been helping you." he tolf her.

"The Great Dragon is a friend of yours, Daddy?" she asked softly.

"Yes, he is.

But you should rest, so you can get better." he told her.

He watched as her eyes closed, but left the room, but feeling better after being with his daughter, but happy she understood that he still cared about her.

He was then helping Gaius make potions, but was thinking about staying, and helping Kayley with her magic as she needed to, in case he couldn't protect Camelot.

Gaius understood, that he was being a father right now, and not a powerful warlock, as Kayley needed him.


End file.
